The windowsill
by Hollabackgurl029
Summary: A windowsill and rain brought two choice people together. Inukagfluffy. it turned out really cute!


The windowsill

This is my first fluff fluff fic. R&R please! (I was inspired by moon silver)

Inuyasha cursed to himself. It was raining heavily, and he was cold. He didn't want to leave. He would rather wait for her in the rain. He couldn't go back to them. He didn't want Miroku to sigh, Sango to nag, and Shippo to look at him like that. He couldn't stand it.

The door opened, and Kagome walked in. "Finally! Hey, Kagome!" he shouted. Kagome turned and screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha covered his ears and lost his balance. He almost toppled of completely but he caught the edge of the windowsill. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried in surprise.

She rushed over to him. "Hang on!" she called. She opened the window and helped him in. The ledge however was wet and Inuyasha slipped and fell on top of Kagome. They both blushed furiously. "Sorry." they muttered in unison.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" demanded Kagome. "What do you think? I came to get you!" said Inuyasha. "Have I really been gone that long?" said Kagome, more to herself than Inuyasha. "Yes! We need to get a move on!" said Inuyasha.

"But… Inuyasha…." said Kagome quietly. She hated telling him things she knew he didn't want to hear. "I'm not ready to go yet." Inuyasha stared at her. "What do you mean you're not ready to go yet!" He would have gone on ranting but he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it.

"Okay, whatever. How much longer do you want to stay." He said, annoyance pouring out of his voice. "Oh, well….. One more day?" asked Kagome. "Fine." Inuyasha snorted. "You're welcome to stay, though." said Kagome. "why would I stay h- aaachoo! "Bless you. Just how long were you outside my window?" asked Kagome. "I dunno. I left this morning." said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! It's been raining all day! You probably got a cold!" said Kagome, worried.

"I'm fine. I don't get colds! aaachoo sneezed Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him intently for a moment. Then, quickly, she reached up to touch his face. Inuyasha winced and tried to avoid her hand. Kagome instantly looked hurt. She turned away from Inuyasha. "Kagome…." asked Inuyasha quietly.

"I'm sorry. I just thought…… You trust me, at least a little bit." said Kagome, her voice cracking. Inuyasha could not stand to see her cry. He leaned forward, to let Kagome touch his face. Kagome slowly raised her hand to Kagome's face, giving him much more warning. Inuyasha watched her hand intently but didn't move. "You're burning up." said Kagome. She looked concerned.

"It's nothing. I'll go home and come back tomorrow." Said Inuyasha quickly. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow!" cried Inuyasha as Kagome dragged her back to her bed. "I don't want you running around when You're sick." said Kagome. "And just what do you want me to do?" asked Inuyasha. "Stay right here until you're better." said Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but didn't put up any more of a fight.

"You stay here, I'll make you some warm soup." said Kagome. "How's tomato?" asked Kagome. "Tomato soup?" asked Inuyasha. "Never had. Its good I promise." said Kagome. About ten minutes later, Kagome returned with a steaming bowl of soup. "It smells good enough." Thought Inuyasha.

She set it on Inuyasha's lap. "There you go. Let it cool dow-" Inuyasha shoved the spoon in his mouth. "Aaaaaah! Ow! HOT!" shouted Inuyasha. "Why didn't you listen to me Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. "Here, let me blow it off for you." Said Kagome. She ended up blowing on it and feeding him. "I'm not that sick Kagome. It won't kill me to hold a spoon." said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

"I know…" said Kagome as she fed it to him. "You really get a kick out of taking care people, don't you." Said Inuyasha, seeing Kagome was enjoying it. "Yeah. Only, I don't want anyone I care about to be sick or hurt." Said Kagome. "But I do. I love taking care little kids." said Kagome. "You see me as a little kid?" said Inuyasha, obviously offended. "No, I didn't mean it like that. Here, are you finished?" asked Kagome. He nodded.

"I'm really not that sick." said Inuyasha, sitting up. "I really should get back." he began to have a coughing fit. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She rubbed his back. "Please lay down." begged Kagome. Inuyasha didn't want to worry her. He growled but he laid down.

Kagome felt his fore head again. "You still feel warm. Here, let me get my thermometer." said Kagome. "Ther wha?" said Inuyasha, confused. Kagome returned with a stick like object. "Open up!" said Kagome. She stuck the thermometer in his mouth. She waited patiently, but Inuyasha became restless.

"102.8! You poor thing!" said Kagome. A wave of guilt swept over her. "If I had left the window unlocked……" she thought. Inuyasha cringed. He hated pity. Whether its for the fact he's a half demon or otherwise. "I'm gonna draw you a cool bath and you just relax, Inuyasha." said Kagome. She left the room for a while.

"All right. Just relax and get out when you're ready. You're kimono is right here and so is your towel." said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. He was getting along fine until he knocked a blue bottle into the water. A bunch of it's contents spilled into the water. He picked it up. thee label dissolved, how ever. "Wonder what it was….." thought Inuyasha. Kagome was studying while she was waiting for Inuyasha.

"GAAAAAA!" cried Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome called from the room. Inuyasha raced in. "There's a demon in the water!" he shouted. He was naked and the only thing covering him was bubbles. "EEEEEEEEE!" cried Kagome. "OUT OUT OUT! THEY'RE BUBBLES, NOW OUT!" shouted Kagome. She pushed Inuyasha out.

Later, Inuyasha was pouting on her bed. "It could have been a demon." said Inuyasha. "It's fine, Inuyasha." Assured Kagome. "Are you hungry, hot, cold, do you need anything?" asked Kagome. "No. Stop nagging me I'm fine!" snapped Inuyasha,

"I gotta stop snapping at her. She's only worried." "sigh I just wanna make sure you're all right." Said Kagome. Her voice was sincere. "I know. Just don't worry. I'll be fine." Assured Inuyasha. Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha stood up, but immediately fell back down. "Inuyasha, you need to rest!" said Kagome angrily. "I'm…. Fine…." Said Inuyasha stubbornly. "Hang on, I've got an idea!" Kagome ran out of the room and got a pill. "What's that?" asked Inuyasha." "It's Tylenol. It'll make you feel better, but tired."

Kagome handed it to him with a glass of water. Inuyasha swallowed the pill. "Just go to sleep when it takes effect. I'll be right here studying." said Kagome. "Kagome….." said Inuyasha quietly. "Yes." "Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?" he asked. "You mean, like a story?" asked Kagome. "I don't need a bedtime story, just talk with me." Said Inuyasha.

"Okay…. Why did you wait so long?" asked Kagome. "Huh?" said Inuyasha. "On my windowsill. You got sick because I wasn't here. Why didn't you just leave." said Kagome, almost scolding him. "I don't want to disappoint everyone because I didn't bring you back." said Inuyasha. "Oh." Said Kagome.

They were both silent for a while.

"Do you still love Kikyo?" she said finally. "I don't know. I can't forget her, and when she's not around I don't think so, but when I am… Its totally different." Said Inuyasha. He got a sad look in his eyes. The same one he gets when he sees or talks about her.

"What about me. Is it like that with me too. Or do I just complicate things?" asked Kagome. "No. I don't like being away from you." Said Inuyasha. Kagome sat on her bed and lifted his head and put it on her lap for a while.

Later that night, Kagome slowly set his head down. She slowly was about to leave her room when he called to her. "Where are you going." He asked hoarsely. "I'm sleeping on the couch." She replied. "You can sleep here, I promise I won't try anything." Kagome slowly inched toward the bed and crawled over Inuyasha. "How about this." She whispered. "Once you get better, we'll go back to the feudal era." Said Kagome "I feel better." Said Inuyasha.

"Nice try." Smiled Kagome. Inuyasha fell asleep short after. Kagome snuggled close to him. She wanted to talk but she wasn't gonna wake him. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her. Kagome stiffened, but then she loosened up. She didn't think he was conscious. She grabbed his hand. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered. He squeezed her hand back. "I love you too." Whispered Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I thought it was cute! R&R please! It had funny moments, but ws it enough for a humor fic? If u strongly think so, tell me and I'll change it.


End file.
